


Second Date

by MelsShenanigans



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/F, Oral Sex, PWP, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, You're Welcome, and yet here it is, no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelsShenanigans/pseuds/MelsShenanigans
Summary: No one asked for this and no one ships these two except me. And yet I spent a whole day writing this for no reason other than I felt the need to.
Relationships: Missy/Helen Sinclair
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Second Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThoscheiTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoscheiTrash/gifts).



> No context whatsoever. Who needs context? Jk, context at the endnotes.

The fluttering of excitement in Helen's stomach barely faltered when she walked into the Tardis and saw the console room empty. Her smile was still bright, knowing Missy's feelings for her had to be enough for her to deny every bit of it. But where was she?

The console looked the same as the last time she was there, not a surprise. But she follows the same corridor, finds the same door from last time. It opens to the same room, the same bed with its duvet looking intact again. 

And Missy is standing behind it, wearing a corset that's fitted to her chest, making her breasts look better than ever. A purple skirt that showed enough of her thighs to see she was wearing garters to hold up the black stockings but that reached her ankles on the back. And those high heeled boots, impossible to imagine balancing on them - at least not with how light-headed Helen was starting to feel.

_ Thwap. _

The sound resonates in the room and makes Helen stand to attention, eyes back on Missy's face.

"You took your time," Missy comments, holding the riding crop she had just hit on the leg of the bed. "Don't make me wait again."

Like a deer in headlights, Helen just stares at her and slowly nods. 

"Take off those ridiculous clothes." She points to the barely put together shirt and jeans Helen is wearing today. Even when she had put enough effort to put on a bit of heel too… But Missy's tone leaves no room to reconsider and Helen obeys without a doubt.

She stands naked, Missy's eyes on her and she swears she can  _ feel  _ her gaze, every part of her body forming goosebumps following Missy's eyes. Missy, who is now right next to her - she must have approached while she undressed. 

Missy steps closer and Helen finds herself too distracted by the red lips and rise of her chest to notice the hands going around her until she can't see anymore. She looks up, looks to darkness with a purple tinge. 

"Can you see me?" Missy's voice sounds near. Or maybe her hearing intensified.

"No." Helen's hands reach up to her face to find a silky material over her eyes. "Blindfold?" It's barely a question, more a remark.

"Purple looks good on you, dear," Missy comments. Is she further away? "Now come."   


Helen takes uneasy steps towards where she was sure the bed used to be. Hard to tell in an unfamiliar room. She hears Missy sigh, evidently with a roll of eyes, and a hand takes hers. Steps still insecure but with a bit more conviction as she lets Missy guide her. When she finally feels cloth against her legs, a smile forms on her lips.

She sits on the fabric, this time much more aware of its smoothness, of how it glides against her skin. And Missy's hand on her shoulders, making her lie down - easy task.

"Move," Missy mutters, pressing her hands on her legs, making obvious how she wanted her to lie. A hand on her leg, one on her arm, one on her jaw, almost admiring. Too many touches to keep track of, impossible to tell where Missy was anymore. 

It's only when she feels rope around her wrist that she understands. Too late now to go back. She tries to move her bound arm. Enough of a give to not be painful but not enough to let her elbows reach her chest. Missy knew what she was doing.

And now she couldn't move, she couldn't see. All she could do was wait. She heard shuffling of clothes, the heels on the floor, like a clock counting the passing seconds. And not a touch. Just her naked on the bed, exposed to the cool air and Missy's eyes. She squirmed with her free legs, bringing them closer together. 

"Bit late to be shy." Missy's voice came from somewhere downwards, certainly, probably, maybe. And a flush that crept on Helen's cheeks because, after all, she  _ was _ feeling quite embarrassed. "Where is your backbone now?" Missy sneered. "You were so eager to oppose me." A whisper, spoken with clenched jaw, and so near now. Helen could swear she felt the breath on her neck. "Cat got your tongue?"

"There's not much I can say, is there?" Helen turns her head towards where she thinks Missy is. She can definitely feel her warmth now. She lifts her chin, looking for lips to latch on to.

But Missy laughs and moves further away, leaving Helen hanging mid-air. With a huff, she lets her head fall back on the soft pillow. Why isn't she doing anything?

The noises stop. Missy has stopped moving. Helen tries to look up, following where she last heard her heels to no avail.

"You're enjoying this," Helen reproaches to the empty air.

"Of course I am!" The answer comes from around the footboard. "I'm testing your composure," the smirk is audible. "And admiring my handiwork." 

Something touches her hips, not a hand, smaller, harder, leather?  _ The riding crop, _ Helen realizes silently. It caresses her skin, circling around a particularly sensitive spot on her shoulder. One of the bruises Missy left last time, not quite painful, not until the crop presses against it enough to make her hiss through her teeth. It continues its appreciative trail from bruise to bruise, making its way around her body.

"Is that all?" Helen asks when she feels the crop returning to where it had originally started.

"What?" Missy replies, perplexed. 

"That's all the bruises I have?" Helen restates. Her lips quirk up. "Doesn't seem like much."

_ Thwap. _

The loud sharp noise cuts whatever words were on her tongue. It didn't touch her. Not this time. She's not counting on her luck for the next one.

"How brave." Missy's voice drips with sarcasm. "You wouldn't be able to take more." She punctuates with a hit of the crop on Helen's breast. It stings enough to make her groan but she knows this isn't the worst she could expect.

"So you care about my well-being?" Helen teases, the softness in her voice unavoidable.

"You can't play with broken toys," Missy answers coolly. "And it would be a shame to break you so early." 

The crop is back on Helen's breast, tracing where it had just hit, where her skin was still alight with the aftermath of pain. Before Helen could make any retort (witty or not), the crop hit her other breast, making her yelp in surprise. This hit much closer to her nipple, making the pain more intense, sending a wave through her body down to her crotch.

The leather caresses her skin, almost lovingly but now she wonders when the next hit will come,  _ if _ it comes. But she can't move away from its touch, wriggling in her rope only making it dig into her wrists.

"Already giving up?" Missy's voice is mocking. "But you _just_ asked for more bruises."

"I'm not giving up," Helen replies through clenched teeth. 

"Should I continue then?" The crop leaves her skin with a swing and Helen holds her breath, awaiting the hit. But it doesn't come. It was a question.

"N-no," Helen stammers, unsure.

"Alright then." A sound of something against wood. The crop on the table? Helen lets out all her breath as relief washes over her.

"Don't think your punishment ended there," Missy warns her with a low voice that sends thrills down Helen's body. 

"What else do you have planned?" Helen tries to keep her voice uninterested, despite the excitement of what was to come. 

"And ruin the surprise?" Missy laughed loudly. "You're going to have to  _ wait. _ "

The question on Helen's lips died as she felt the mattress move. Missy moved close enough Helen could feel the warmth of her body. WIth one long-nailed finger, she traced the same path as the crop. Similar enough yet something about her presence, or the care with which she did it like Helen was fragile, sent goosebumps down her whole body. 

Soon, Missy's mouth had joined, and maybe another hand? Hard to keep track of all the sensations as they seemed to bring attention to every inch of her body with their touch. A kiss on her collarbone, a hand on her hip, a tongue on her nipple, a hand on her thigh… A finger moves up to her slit, slowly making its way through folds. 

"Excited?" Missy murmurs appreciatively against one of her nipples and  _ oh _ , the way her lips latch on to it with more intent now, teeth grazing it. And her fingers teasing at her entrance, barely needing any more work until they're slipping inside her, the palm at just the right angle to hit her sensitive spot. 

"Oh,  _ fuck _ ," Helen curses between moans and she can feel Missy's mouth widen into a grin.

"Making you curse almost makes this worth it," she laughs. 

"How is  _ this  _ a punishment?" Helen's thoughts escape her mouth before she can stop them.

"Oh, this isn't it." There is movement on the mattress again. " _ Yet _ ," she murmurs before pressing her lips on Helen's, swallowing the moans when her other hand finds her clit. 

It doesn't take long until Helen's legs start trembling, unable to hold on to anything as Missy works her right to the edge. And then she stops. Abruptly, her fingers slip out and her whole body shifts away so that Helen feels suddenly cold and alone. 

"W-what?" she stutters, still surprised by this turn of events. "Missy?" she calls out quietly, almost expecting something horrible to have happened. But she hears her soft chuckle, somewhere above her. Helen squirms trying to move closer, somewhere where her body was. But unable to tell, unable to move, unable to see, she was powerless. 

She hears the quiet _pop_ of a finger leaving a mouth and Missy hum. "Delicious."

"Uhm, Missy?" Helen frowns as she still feels the area between her legs pulse demandingly. "I wasn't finished?" 

"Oh, I  _ know _ ," Missy answers condescendingly like Helen is missing the point. "Now, be a good dear and open wide."

Helen's brow scrunches further, but she does as told and opens her mouth.

Missy laughs again and Helen feels something she can't quite place tease at her cunt. It's long and not quite as warm as Missy's fingers nor as flexible. It slips inside her, part of it still hanging right where her clit is and Helen tries to get friction on it by pushing her legs together. Maybe she could get off… But Missy is faster and quickly pushes her legs wide again. 

"Oh, none of that, dear, or I'll have to tie your legs down too." 

Helen grumbles in annoyance, keeping her legs apart despite the urgent need to.

Missy's hands are still holding her legs when the  _ thing _ turns on, sending a vibration from her clit to her insides that makes her jolt. And as soon as it turned on, it was off. 

"Be a good girl and you'll get more of that," Missy tells her, letting her hands off Helen's legs. "The more you make up for your disobedience to me, the faster you can get off," she promises.

Helen has more questions but she feels the mattress move again and there is something over her face. Heat and that smell… She knows exactly what that means, as she slides her tongue out, tentatively. A sweet flavour, slightly metallic, slick. It's her first taste of Missy and yet she knows what to do.

Another lap, more confident now that she knows where she is and it just gets more delectable when she hears Missy moan above her. Without thought, she laps at it, delighting on the taste. But as she notices the noises Missy makes, she turns her attention towards the small nub, sucking, flicking, anything to hear Missy. 

She's focused on the task at hand, letting her tongue explore every part she can reach and it sounds like she's doing a good job. And then the vibrator turns on, sending her whole body shaking, reminding her of the heat between her legs. Her tongue darts out, letting out her frantic energy in the way she eats Missy out. From slow, exploring strokes to a tongue that knows what to look for. 

It feels like too soon that Missy's moans grow into mostly cries and she can feel the legs around her head start to lose balance and the muscles around her tongue clench as it continues to twist inside Missy. And then she moves away. Helen's mouth tries to follow, to no avail.

At least there is still that sweet vibration that has been erratically moving up and down, seemingly following Missy's wishes, that still offers some release. And without Missy to distract other senses, Helen loses herself to that sensation between her legs, building up, so close,  _ so close. _

"Oh, no." As if by Missy's command, the vibrations stop, leaving Helen frustratingly empty again. "We're not there yet," Missy laughs.

Helen responds with an annoyed groan. "I was  _ so close _ this time. You did this on purpose!"

"Of course I'm doing this on purpose, dear." Missy chuckles. "What did you think your punishment would be? A  _ spanking?" _

Helen's mouth opens and closes like a fish as she struggles to find a good answer.

"No," Missy laughs, incredulous, "You  _ were _ expecting one? Oh, that's  _ precious!" _

Helen pouts, pressing her lips together so as to not respond to the clear bait.

Missy's voice is near her ear when she speaks again. "Well, I can add that to the list, if you'd like."

Before Helen can answer, Missy's lips are on hers again, humming, teeth catching onto her bottom lip. 

"Oh, look at this mess," Missy's hands wipe at Helen's face, still covered in Missy's own juices and once it's a bit less  _ wet _ , Missy kisses her cheek. "Aren't I a snack?"

"A whole meal," Helen responds with a roll of her eyes - even though Missy can't see them. 

"See," Missy buries her hand in Helen's hair and pulls it, making Helen gasp. "I think you haven't been punished enough yet." Helen can only answer with a shaky moan. 

"What's that? You want me to pull you over my leg like the naughty girl you are and spank your arse until it glows?" Missy's lips are so close to Helen's ears, she can feel them move.

"P- Please," Helen whimpers.

Missy cackles and the mattress swings as she starts to prepare things. Hands on her wrists and she is let go. Helen wiggles her arms as she slowly regains control over them. They had almost fallen asleep. The rope had been soft enough to not do much damage, but she can still feel a sensitive ridge where it had been. 

"Up you go then!" Missy orders. "Hop, hop! I don't have all day!"

After having laid for so long, it's a struggle to get her arms to hold her up and her legs are still shaky. She slowly makes it to a sitting position, still quite disoriented. She fumbles around the covers, trying to move towards the edge of the bed but having forgotten  _ where _ that was. Somewhere to the side, probably?

"Oh, puppet." Missy places a hand on Helen's chin, moving it up and towards the right then placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Let me help you." She takes Helen's hand and guides her towards herself.

Every movement Helen did, leg against leg, any wiggle of her hips, the small toy between her legs would make itself noticeable again, pressing against her clit or shifting, making the short way to Missy feel much longer. By the time her feet touched the floor, she could barely think of anything else.

Missy's hands hold her by the waist, strong and stable and she gets pushed over Missy's knee, arse up, cool air on her aching cunt. 

"So then," Missy's hand rubs on her backside tenderly, matching the tone of her voice, too sweet to be sincere. "Should I give you a spanking for every  _ awful _ thing you did?"

Helen turned her head towards where Missy's face should be, confusion written all over it. 

"You've already forgotten?" Missy hummed softly and then was the sharp pain of her palm coming down on Helen's arse, making her yelp. Hot pain that melts with the one in her crotch.

"One: you forgot," she states. "Two: you wanted to  _ tell _ me what to do." Another hit, another rush of pain that courses through her body. Another cry, a bite of her lips to stop them, useless. "Not once," she hits her again, harder this time. "But multiple times!" Her hand rests on the buttock that's starting to redden under her care. 

"When did I do that?" Helen asks once the pain has settled down.

Missy hits her again, this time the other cheek, not ready for it. "What am I doing now, but what Miss Spoiled asked for?"

Five strikes one after the other, cheek chosen randomly and with each one, it grows hotter and redder and hurts even when Missy's hand caresses it again to soothe down the pain. And with every strike, Helen's clit pulses and her walls tighten and  _ god _ she just wishes Missy would  _ touch  _ her. As if it could read her mind, the vibrator inside of her turns on.

"Three:" Missy continues, oblivious to how little Helen is listening at the moment. "You  _ lied _ to me." Three more spanks. "Tried to make me jealous!" And three more.

And by now Helen is biting the sheets in desperation. The hits sweep in harmony with the toy inside her, mixing pain and pleasure until she can't tell which one is which, both so hot, both making her whole body shiver. It builds up until she feels tears well up in her eyes, every hit pushing a cry out of her throat. 

"Oh, that's enough!" Missy commands. And the vibrator stops and Helen wants to cry, everything so hot, everything so  _ much _ and with no release in sight. 

"Please," she whimpers quietly.

"Speak up, dear."

"Please." She moves slightly so her face isn't muffled by the bedsheets any more. "Please, Missy."

"What is it, dear?" She feigns ignorance.

"Please," she feels like sobbing. "I want to come."

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Missy's tone is so chipper like that had been all that was needed. And maybe it was. Helen hadn't said anything until now.

Tenderly, Missy places her arse back on the bed, the duvet pleasantly cool against the burning skin. She laid on the edge of the bed and Missy's hands were on her thighs and she only realized what Missy was planning when she felt the kiss on the inside of her thighs. 

_ Oh. Oh no. _

Expert, clever fingers remove the small toy from inside her and she feels so empty, walls clenching around nothing. And Missy continues to kiss her thighs, every touch closer to the centre. Her clit is so sensitive, the mere touch of Missy's tongue to it makes her squeak. 

Missy takes it slowly, softly, gently. And yet, every touch is so much, the pleasure like hot white shocks to her whole body. When Missy slides her fingers in her, twists them just like that, pressing her tongue against her clit, it's like a dam opened. All that build-up crashes down on her, until she's a writhing, crying mess.

A small kiss on her thigh, like a period at the end of a sentence. Helen brings her hands to the blindfold, wet with her tears. She takes it off and has to blink at the sudden light in her eyes. 

"I forgot how bright it is in here," she groans, turning her whole body around to avoid the light. And oh, every muscle aches when she moves, which elicits another groan. 

"You shouldn't have taken it off then," Missy berates her. "I didn't tell you to."

She turns her head towards Missy, blinks a few times and finally focuses on her face. It's been a while since she's seen it. Her makeup has remarkably stayed in place throughout the whole thing, even though she can tell from her up-do that Missy didn't come away from it unaffected.

"It was bothering me," she replies, unashamed. "And it lets me do this." She stood on one of her elbows, leant forward and placed a soft kiss on Missy's lips.

Missy hums like she's contemplating whether she likes that or not. "You didn't learn."

"I guess I'll have to be punished again," Helen sighs contentedly as she flops back on to the duvet. "Another day." A promise to meet again.

"Another day," Missy agrees and Helen grins, eyes closed. 

**Author's Note:**

> This supposedly is after Ravenous, though it barely matters. Murder attempts? Forgiven.  
> I was RPing with a friend when flirting happened, then a one-night stand. Only Helen decided to talk back to Missy and it turned into a not-one-night stand anymore, as you can see.  
> I'm only posting this because I'm strangely proud of this inspiration and tbh I hope someone else might enjoy it.  
> And if not, then it's safely stored here.


End file.
